Diego Ṡalinnis
Diego Ṡalinnis, is one of the main characters of future fan fiction, "King of the Sky". He is an Exorcist from the Vatican and wielder of Caladbolg, the legendary sword of Fergus mac Róich, one of the legendary heroes from Celtic Mythology. Appearance: Diego is a young, handsome man standing at height of 6'5 ft. with quirky long hair combed backward in a rough fashion that has a strand hanging down his face. Under his right eye, he has a dark mole at the right cheek for compliment his beauty. For his attires, he wears a custom Exorcist outfit where it is that of a royal knight. He wears an ultramarine full body armors covered in Irish runic enchantments, metal shoulder plate above his left side and wears a long white capes with intricate god linings and waist cape with same color scheme on the right side. Personality: Diego is a man of compassion, loyalty, and faithfulness. He is a very proud and noble person who wishes to serve his people to the best of his abilities as a person and Exorcist. He also inherited his family's gentle and compassionate heart where he doesn't hold hatred against Devils, Fallen Angels, and other supernatural beings deemed as evil because he believed that needless slaughter would only bring more hatred and sadness. He is also immensely respected by the people of the church due to his personality, skills, and his lineage from his grandfather. Like his younger brother, Noah who is a more laid-back, sociable type, Diego comes down as a sociable, laid-back individual during conversation, who prefers to be friends than look upon as a role model, although he doesn't dislike it. Surprisingly, he has a bit of a battle-maniac trait as he enjoys to have a fight against strong opponents, wishing for himself not to hesitate in order to heighten his skills. During fighting, he adheres strictly to the codes of chivalry and upholds his pride as a knight and exorcist to the fullest, steadfastly believing in honor during battle. History: TBA Plot: TBA Powers & Abilities: Immense Exorcist Skills: Diego is an immensely powerful exorcist, being able to slay even the most powerful of supernatural beings relying solely on his own skills. According to Dulio, Diego's strength is considered as "Second Coming of Vasco Strada" among all of the exorcists within the church, a testament of his skills as an Exorcist. Master Swordsman: Diego is an extremely skillful master swordsman able to use the Caladbolg, the legendary sword of Fergus mac Róich, which has the power to cut the tops off three hills with minimal effort. It is said that he was able to go head to head against Ewald Cristaldi, who is a tremendously skilled master swordsman. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his grandfather's teaching in the hand-to-hand combat, Diego is a skilled master hand-to-hand combatant supplemented by his physical prowess as a Demi-God. It is said that his hand-to-hand combat prowess among the top-ranks within the Exorcist ranks who utilizes hand-to-hand combat techniques. Immense Strength: As the son of Lugh, the God of Sun from Irish Mythology and Isabella Ṡalinnis, the daughter of Vasco Strada, Diego is considerably powerful amongst the younger demigod in existence. Due to his heritage and constant training in his childhood, he possess a considerable physical prowess at such young age. His physical blows are considered to be at top-tier Ultimate-Class Devil. It was noted by Ewald Cristaldi, The Cardinal Deacon and one of the top-ranking exorcist that Diego's physical prowess is a force to be reckon with. Sacred Fist: Under his grandfather's teaching, Diego is able to fuse holy power with his punches allowing him to damage beings weak to holy things even without the use of holy swords. Augmented with his considerable physical strength, Diego could cause considerable damage towards Devils. Expert Magician: Due to his father's teaching in the runes, Diego is highly proficient in magic that revolves around the usage of rune symbol, which can produce a number of different effects once engraved either in the empty air, on the ground or on his swords with a great level of proficiency. Equipments: '''Caladbolg: '''Diego's exclusive sword. Caladbolg is a uniquely-shaped, triangular sword with a white blade with intricate, Irish-Celtic runes and blue edge. The sword has an intricate design guard with golden and blue-green scheme, embedded with three jewels with respective colors, red, violet, and green for respective, elemental abilities. The handle, hilt, and guard of the sword are embedded with golden edges that spread through down to pommel, with a small beads handing on the right side of the guard. Standing from the tip of the blade, Caladbolg is slightly taller than Diego, surpassing the latter's height by just a few centimeters. The abilities of Caladbolg, it has the sharpness and power to cut the tops off three hills with minimal effort. The embedded jewels are elemental stones; a red represents fire, violet represents lightning, and green represents ice-based abilities, giving Diego a various combat tactics for his sword. Quotes: TBA Trivia: * Deigo's appearance and personality is based off of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Saber), one of the male servants used in the popular game series, Fate/Grand Order. * Deigo's abilities is based off of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Saber), one of the male servants used in the popular game series, Fate/Grand Order. * Diego's hobbies are arts (graphic design), playing saxophone, and listening to music. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Exorcist Category:King of the Sky